solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Harumi Tuya
Overview A young Nobugohito cry-baby boy. At the age of 11-year old, he arrived in Deurlyth by the command of his very own parents after committing an act that they saw to be "dishonorable" and will "taint" to their family's name if he remains. He currently lives with a woman named Galya, but occasionally seen in the hospital in the city of Hearth, praying that some stride of good fortune will come his way. Appearance At his age, Harumi is the farthest from the definition of looking like a strong little boy. Normally, people who are not accustomed to seeing children from his home country will easily succumb to the idea that he is indeed a small young girl. The way he dresses does not help promote his masculinity; He wears a female designed Kimono that fits his lean body, and he allows his silky jet black hair dangling down past his bottom in a half-up, half-down hair style. Overall, he tries to present himself in a well groomed manner, however all the effort he puts in, it easily crumbles due to the constant fear that rumbles in his dark brown eyes. Background Important Events * 42 Bright Dawn 1177: Harumi Tuya Huáng is born to Aiguo and Ah Lam Huáng in the heart of Shanliang, Nobugo. Both of his parents were disappointed in having yet another son in their family, thus they made Harumi Tuya Huáng dress like a little girl. * 03 Harvest Call 1188: After accidentally committing an act of dishonor to his family name, his strict parents did not hesitate to disown young Harumi and strip him of his family name. They threw him out on the streets, demanding him to go else where that is far away from Shanliang and never come back. His parents did not give him any form of currency when they left him to rot on his own. * 59 Harvest Call 1188: '''After a small miracle or a skillful slide of hand, '''Harumi saved enough currency to take a ship to Hearth with the extremely small belonging he have. Known Associates Friends Altani Sarnai Acquaintances - Uh - Family Galya "Duuuragon" (Adopted Mother) Eva (Adopted Sister) Kanae (Adopted Sister?) Enemies Leslie Lécuyer Anyone who gets too close to the women he fancys. Anyone who disrespect his family. Personality An easily influenced cry baby. Likes * Traditional Nobugohito food and sweets. * Swords * Mischief Dislikes * Large body of water where he cannot touch the bottom with his feet. * People touching his hair * Cheesecake and anything that is extremely sweet. Quirks * When there's something on his mind or he really want to talk to someone, he'll stare at that person from afar, but when they notice him, he becomes incredibly flustered. * He's easily frightened by people especially when he cannot understand the words that are coming out their pie hole. * text Other Theme Music Face Claim Link Item Claims Harumi's Traditional Dancing Fan OOC Notes Category:Characters